


Pink Elephants

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prison, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal tries to buy John a present. It doesn't really go that well.I accidentally deleted it.





	Pink Elephants

The man who is meant to be without fear jumps almost a mile into the air as the door to his cell slides open.

The green glow that burst through the door is wilder than normal, and it means that he must avert his eyes.

“Hey Pardner,” Hal says when he finally recovers, pushing himself off the bed and walking towards John.

“This one is yours, please take him,” He would be offended by how desperate the guard sounds, but mostly he’s watching how John’s energy field shifts and pulses. “He has been making crass references.”

“Hey! One! One crass reference, and if you didn’t want a blowjob…!”

“I think,” John cuts him off with only one line. “I think I will take the one next door. The one who tried to stab me.”

“Hah, no,” the guard pulsates, his veins bulging with a soft red glow. “Stabby is much less annoying, you will take the Earthling and only the Earthling.”

Hal had put his ring in his pocket about halfway through his journey to this planet, deciding to take a ride with Space Cabbie instead, which means it’s a miracle that John managed to find him, if Hal didn’t have three major reasons to go to another planet 1) was for alcohol, sometimes he wanted to get as drunk as possible as quickly as possible. 2) was amazingly just for some peace and quiet, sometimes he would hole himself up on an uninhabited asteroid for a couple of hours. 3) Obviously, was for a hard dick to ride, since Orion wasn’t taking his calls and John seemed almost annoyingly Straight most of the time. One and three had been the main reasons for him going this time, he had to admit.

Hal holds out his hand to take his ring back from John, which had been taken from him the moment he had been put into this cell, only to be roughly shoved into a green bubble and dragged out into space. Okay, that was how that made Bruce feel. Undignified and grumpy.

He’s forced to catch up on his paperwork the minute he gets back. Ten months of rule violations, fights with planetary nobles and refusals to check in at the right time. It takes three hours to find half of them, mostly because he and Guy decided (while drunk) to pile their paperwork on either side of a table and make a makeshift ping pong table. Not the best idea, especially since a group of the Lost Lanterns had apparently taken video on their rings and shown the entire Corps the latest antic.

He stares at the box that he had placed on the table nearly 48 hours ago and thought about not giving it to John. John was in the right, he knew that, Hal had gone against orders that kept him on the planet while recovering and flown off on his own (in search of some dick, in case you forgot). Besides it was something stupid, it really didn’t have much value to a human, but it turned out the leaves of the plant were hallucinogenic in the hands of the species that he’d bought the seeds from.

For a human though, the only thing noticeable about the plant was that it was kind of pretty, the kind of thing a Corps Leader might like in his office, because staring at glowing green screens all day could really take it out of you.

Maybe he could get Mogo to agree to part with some soil for a potted plant. Maybe he needed to fly back to Earth to get an actual pencil and paper. It takes another few hours before he’s leaving the pot on John’s desk.

* * *

 

_Hey John,_

_I bought you this because it reminded me of you,_

_I thought you needed a splash of color in your life,_

_I hope you think of me every time you look at this._

_Love you,_

_HJ_

Maybe, John thinks, just maybe, it would have been a nice gesture. If they didn’t have to deal with Salaak and his pink elephants right now. If Harold Jordan had shown even the slightest bit of foresight and realised that maybe, when checking out the newest bit of contraband on John's desk, the one lantern they never wanted intoxicated might have done the taste test, especially after the "Hal and Guy: Greatest Pot Stories" conversation a few days ago, and that maybe, just maybe, the drug that he'd needed to be bailed out for buying, should have been left on the planet instead of shoved into his pocket dimension for safe keeping.

But as it is, John levels a glare as he catches a glimpse of Hal sneaking what looked like a sheepish look at him from around the corner, someone was definitely going to be getting a punishment pretty soon. He just needed to think of something that might actually stick this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I am including a link to a Lantern Corps Discord, because I wanna help them out but this is all I can really do: https://discord.gg/FF97Tdz anyone is welcome to join.


End file.
